Bad Feeling
by JdoubleC
Summary: When Ashoka and Anakin are sent on a mission someone from Ashoka's past shows up and begins making trouble for the young Padawan, more trouble then either of the two Jedi relised.
1. Chapter 1

A/n OK more like authors ramble. This is a one shot about the relationship between Anakin and Ashoka i wanted to make a fic in which we could try to understand the relationship between the two because something is there just what has yet to be discovered. Also this idea came to me when I was reading one of the ficson the computer except i forgot who wrote it so if I'm not giving the writer credit i do apologize. Also I'm also wondering what will happen to Ashoka once Anakin goes to the dark side.. OK now on with the story and don't forget to review!

* * *

"Master I have a bad feeling about this" Ashoka Tano said as she looked over at her master Anakin Skywalker. They had just meet with the Jedi council and it was decided that they would be sent on a mission to collect information. However that didn't mean that this wouldn't turn out badly.

"Relax snips. Nothing is going to happen as long as your with me." He smiled at her but it begain to fade when he noticed that she didn't return it with her usual flare but however seemed almost a galaxy away. "Whats wrong?"

"Its just that i don't have a very good feeling about this... I know the only thing were getting is information but they set up is all wrong. Won't people clam up when they realize that we are Jedi?"

"No.. A lot of people are willing to rat out each other just to get money."

The door opened and Rex stepped through looking a little bit uncomfortable. " We are ready to land General."

"Thank you Rex, I would like you to get a few clones together and follow us from farther back just in case things get a little hairy but make sure that you stay back far enough that no one sees you." Anakin said as he looked at his second in command.

"Understand sir." With that Rex backed out of the room to gather his troops.

"See? I do listen to what you say every now and then. So if things do get a little hairy we have some back up. So there is no need to worry about where we are going ok?"

"Yes master." Ashoka still didn't like this but she had no choice, she could feel the great distrubance in the force around where they were going and she didn't like it at all.

Once they reached the meeting place Ashoka looked around and was surprised how familiar it looked! In the distant part of her memory from before she was a Jedi. Quietly she shook her head to clear her mind and to focus. If her gut was right she would need to be on her toes.

"Ready Snips?" Anakin asked.

"As ready as I ever will be" The two of them went into the bar. It was dark and filled with smoke and at first Ashoka coughed. However she was able to keep up with her master and they made there way to the back of the bar.

"I am looking for Ashiun, Do you know where he is?" Anakin asked in his best polite manner. The person at the door looked at him for a moment and then looked at Ashoka.

"I'm sorry but the youngling will have to wait out here." Both Anakin and Ashoka noticed the look that he was giving Ashoka. It was part reconition and part something darker and sinister.

"I'm sorry but she comes with me-"

"Then you do not have your meeting with Ashiun. These are the rules." Anakin looked from the guard to Ashoka.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, Go and meet your long time friend." She smiled at him and Anakin nodded.

"Be careful snips." Anakin whispered.

"You too master."With that Anakin went into the back to try and complete their mission. Ashoka turned to look at the guard and was surprised that he was smiling at her in anything but a not to pleasant way.

"Well, Well, If it isn't little miss Tano all grown up." The man almost purred. Ashoka looked at him and then it all came back to her.

_Ashoka as a slave. Having to do things that were so horrible that if she were older she would have thrown up. The old men passing her around as if she were a toy... In a way she was. No matter what they did to her she was to young to fight back so they were never afraid of the young always beat her in summison though. Even when she had tried to kill them the one time all they did was laugh at her feeble attempt. She was going to kill herself the day she had been found by the Jedi._

"Well, well if it isn't the old slave master. What are you doing here? Getting drunk so you can go take it out on your slaves?"

_SLAP_

The sound echoed through the whole bar and Ashoka was sure she could taste blood in her mouth. She just glared at the man who had been her master and was glad to see that she had hit a nerve.

"Do you think that you can come in her and insult me and get away with it you are wrong." His mouth came up into a smirk. "Hey guys guess what? Ashoka Tano has returned! Come and get your fill." The next thing she knew she was surrounded by the men who had used her when she was younger.

"Do you think that I'm going to allow you to do what you use to? No! I am not the scared little kid that i was." She clenched her fist to keep her from going to her lightsaber. If they knew she was a Jedi they would come with her at full force in the begging and she needed some sort of surprise.

" You say your stronger? I doubt that.." He grabbed her by the wrist and threw her into the wall. Ashoka felt the pain but blocked it out with her Jedi training. There was no way that she was going to let them beat her again.

"I'll give you this, you have a spine which is something that you didn't have before." He picked her up as if she was a doll and slammed her down on the nearest table. Ashoka knew there was broken glass in her skin because the table had been being used by a couple of bounty hunters who were eating.

Ashoka gave in then. She knew the council had wanted them to be thought of as bounty hunters but she was not going to allow herself to die just to keep the identity a secret.

She got up and drew her lightsaber. The whole bar quited when they saw the Slave trader and the Jedi face off.

"So your a Jedi now? Well lets see how well of a Jedi you really are!" He grabbed a blaster from one of the hunters. They circled each other, neither making the first move. Then he began firing at her and Ashoka began blocking his bullets. However she had forgotten about the other hunters and she felt the pain in her side before she realised what happened.

"SNIPS!!!!!!!!" Anakin's scream came almost to late. Upon hearing her master she blocked the attempt on her life and flung the slave trader backward. The next thing she knew she was falling to the floor because her legs could not support her anymore and then her master was right there in front of her and the Clone troops were busting into the bar.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO MY PADAWAN" Anakins voice came out a scream as he stared to shake the slave trader. For a minute it was impossible for the slave trader to talk.

"I was trying to reclaim my slave, she had disappeared a few years ago and then when i saw her all i wanted was her back." Anakin began shaking but then his mind driftedto Ashoka.

"Rex, place this man under arrest. Place anyone who was involved under arrest." He then dropped down to his knees and looked Ashoka over. She was breathing he realizedbut she was very weak, he could feel the force in her slowly slipping away. No not this time, Anakin wasn't going to let someone he cared about die again.

A few hours passed and Anakin was sitting beside the sleeping Ashoka. He had been told by the medical Druid that she was going to make a full recovery. It wasn't until today that he realised just how much he cared about his young Padawan. Seeing her get shot by the bounty hunter while she was unable to defend herself had put it into perspective. If she had died.. he would have blamed himself.

"Snips, I'm sorry. It was a useless mission because i got nothing out of the guy and you had got hurt. If i had listened to you in the beginning you wouldn't have gotten hurt. Please forgive me." He bowed his head. Anakin never would have guessed that he would have gotten attached to his young friend but he did.

"It's not your fault master, he was always a jerk." Ashoka opened her eyes and stared into Anakins eyes. "He was my old slave trader and he always took things out on me or the other slaves. He was just mad i called him on it." She winced as she sat up.

"Easy snips, I know what its like being a slave, I had been one before i became a padawan myself. But how about we talk about that later, I think that you need to rest ok?"

"Yes master, just know that i'll always be in your debt." Ashokas eyes fell close and she was asleep instantly.  
"No snips, I'll always be in your debt." With that he kissed her forehead and left the room promising from then on he would not let anything happen to his young friend ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n OK more like authors ramble. This is a story about the relationship between Anakin and Ashoka i wanted to make a fic in which we could try to understand the relationship between the two because something is there just what has yet to be discovered. Also this idea came to me when I was reading one of the fics on the computer except i forgot who wrote it so if I'm not giving the writer credit i do apologize. Also I'm also wondering what will happen to Ashoka once Anakin goes to the dark side.. OK now on with the story and don't forget to review!

* * *

Anakin awoke the next morning later then he was used to. For a minute he was surprised to look at the alarm clock and see that it was 8 in the morning. For a moment he was thinking about how nice it felt to sleep in later and then he remembered the reason why he wasn't up at the normal time and he felt a pang of guilt hit him in the stomach.

So he changed and went to go check on his young friend only to find out that she wasn't in the Medical Bay. When he asked the Med Droid if he had seen him he just gave Anakin a look. "She said you had given her permission to leave the bay in order to go to her chamber and rest." The look of anger was missed by the droid. With a sigh the Jedi left the med bay to go and find his padawan.

Anakin was walking by the training room when he felt an intense disturbance in the force. He didn't need to use the force to know that it was Ashoka. She was weaker in the force then normal. As he opened the doors he was surprised to find her practicing against one of the new clones who's name was Shires.

"Commander, this is not a good idea. Your not suppose to be out of the Med Bay less alone down here practicing." Rex said as he stood beside his commander. He may think that she was a youngling but Ashoka knew that this wasn't anything to keep her down. Her Master had suffered worst then this when they crashed and he still was around. All she had to do was ignore the pain. Witch was easier said then done.

"Only a little bit more, I can do it.." Ashoka's legs buckled on her however Rex caught her before she hit the floor.

"I hate to say i told you so kid." He helped her stand and noticed that she was pale- er- well as pale as he had ever seen the young girl.

"Snips?! Are you okay?" Both Rex and Ashoka looked up at the sound of Anakins voice. Neither of them would have expected the young Jedi to be down here.

"I'm Fine master, i'm just a little dizzy." Ashoka looked at her master and was surprised to see a rare look of concern on his face.

"This is why you are suppose to be in the Med-Bay little one." However before she could protest he continued. "How about you go rest in your quarters instead?"

"Yes Master." Ashoka almost collapsed when she tried to take a step however Anakin caught her and looked at Rex. "Go get your troops and run them through the rigger course. I'll be down after i bring Ashoka to her quarters."

"Understood." Even though it was a weird order Rex could understand the reasoning behind it. Because his men had not been at the spot to stop Ashoka from getting hurt General Skywalker was going to put them through the ringer.

As soon as Rex was out of sight Anakin looked at his padawan. "Come on, lets get you to your room." He put her arm around his waist so he could suport her.

Ashoka didn't realise how much taller he was then her. However she did realise how many of the clones were staring at them and making jokes behind their retreating backs, well that was until Rex came in.

After about 5 minutes they made there way to Ashoka's room. After Anakin helped her to the bed he took a seat next to her. "You don't have to put on the act little one. I know that your trying to look strong however it's not worth hurting yourself even more."

"I'm sorry, I'm just- trying to act like you would have." Anakin looked at her with confusion. "If you were hurt you would keep pushing yourself so that's what i was trying to do. I guess that it was wrong." She winced as pain hit her.

"Snips, I'm sorry." It was bearly a whisper but Ashoka caught it.

"It wasn't your fault." She tried to protest.

"Yes it is! If I had listened to you before then this wouldn't have happened!" All the anger and Guilt began pooring out of the Jedi. Ashoka didn't know what to say. She had never seen her master like this. It was scary in a way that Ashoka was afraid of her master for a minute.

"Master? What's wrong with you? Your scaring me!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/n OK more like authors ramble. This is a story about the relationship between Anakin and Ashoka i wanted to make a fic in which we could try to understand the relationship between the two because something is there just what has yet to be discovered. Also this idea came to me when I was reading one of the fics on the computer except i forgot who wrote it so if I'm not giving the writer credit i do apologize. Also I'm also wondering what will happen to Ashoka once Anakin goes to the dark side.. OK now on with the story and don't forget to review! I am so sorry that I have't updated in a long time!

* * *

_Recap:_

**Snips, I'm sorry." It was bearly a whisper but Ashoka caught it. **

**"It wasn't your fault." She tried to protest.**

**"Yes it is! If I had listened to you before then this wouldn't have happened!" All the anger and Guilt began pooring out of the Jedi. Ashoka didn't know what to say. She had never seen her master like this. It was scary in a way that Ashoka was afraid of her master for a minute.**

**"Master? What's wrong with you? Your scaring me!"**

Anakin recoiled as if he was slapped in the face. Never had he meant to scare his padawan. Her eyes locked with his and hers and a battle of no words was waged. Anakin's was anger at himself for failing to protect her. Ashoka was angry that he was blaming himself for this. Both of the Jedi are hard headed and neither was willing to back down.

Anakin was the first to look away as his com-link went off. It was a page from the masters. Anakin looked at Ashoka as he debated whither or not to answer it. "Master if you ignore it they will come to find you." Anakin hated to admit it but Ashoka was right. The Masters were well known to do exactly that.

"Are you going to be ok if I leave you alone?" Anakin asked quietly. Ashoka instantly picked up on the actual meaning. He was telling her that she had to stay in her room.

"I will be fine. Don't worry about me." She was to tired to fight him.

"Good. I'm going to go then. If you need me get me. " With one last concerned look Anakin left the room to go find the masters.

"Oh Master. I wish you would stop blaming yourself. This wasn't your fault and I wished you would trust me on this." Spent from her morning practice Ashoka feel into an uneasy rest. However her dreams where filled with the horror of the day.


End file.
